Nagayama Minami
is an idol available in Love Live! School Idol Festival. Her main attribute is smile. Character Description Her mom runs a nursery and therefore, she helps out often. The children in the nursery call her "Onee-chan". Side Stories Self-Introduction (Smile) I'm everyone's big sister, Nagayama Minami. ♪ Ah, that was because my mom runs a nursery, and I help out there a lot... The kids there are always calling me, "Onee-chan, Onee-chan," and they're just so cute! Oh, if you'd like, you can call me "Onee-chan" too. Gosh! You don't have to be so embarrassed~ Everyone's Big Sister ♪ (Cool) Long time no see~ Nagayama Minami here, and I'm still the Minami-oneechan everyone knows. I'm always going to the nursery school and reading picture books to the kids there, but what I'm really interested in is "The Illustrated Book of Saving the World with the Magic of Food". Magic gives birth to dreams, so I love it. I want kids to treasure their dreams, and we shouldn't forget ours either. ♪ I made this new outfit myself. What do you think? Doesn't it make me seem like I'll be able to cast a spell on food? For example, "Become really, really delicious!" or "Become a dish that kids won't be picky about!" And maybe... "Let us become closer!"? I still don't know you all that well, and you don't know much about me, right? I want you to tell me more about yourself. ♪ Let's get to know each other better~ Everyone, Gather Around and Be Happy! (Pure) Hey, over here! ♪ I've been waiting for you~ You promised that we'd all have New Year's food together. I'm fine with regular meals, but making this was really nerve-wracking. It's the first meal of the year after all. Everyone, gather around and be happy! Have some New Year's food and have another fun year of being a school idol! ♪ ...Huh? It doesn't seem like Sacchan's here yet. I'm going to go call her! What!? You got trapped in a magic circle so you can't eat with us~!? I really want to see what kind of magic it is... I know! We'll take the food with us over to her place! We might end up eating inside the magic circle... Hehe, but that sounds like it could be full of fortune. Okay! Let's go, everyone~ Quotes Home Screen Smile 今日もお姉ちゃんと頑張ろうね♪ Do your best with Onee-chan today too, okay? ♪ 疲れた時ほど笑顔笑顔♪ Make sure you keep a smile on your face when you're tired. ♪ ちゃーんとご飯は食べた～？ Have you had dinner yet~? Cool よーし、今日はあなたと一緒に練習しちゃお♪ Okay, I'll practice with you today. ♪ 練習が終わったら、お姉ちゃん特製カレーが待ってるよ♪ Once practice is over, you can look forward to Onee-chan's special curry. ♪ 子どもたちとかけっこすると、よく負けちゃうの～もっと足速くなりたいなあ I always lose whenever I race the kids~ I wish I were a faster runner. Pure 身体、冷えてない？　今お茶淹れるからね Are you feeling cold? I'll go make some tea right now. 新しい布絵本を作ってるの。保育所のみんな、喜んでくれるといいな♪ I'm making a new cloth picture book. I hope everyone at the nursery likes it. ♪ おせちは歩美ちゃんと作ったの。お人形さんみたいにかわいくて、お料理も上手な歩美ちゃん♪ I made some New Year's food with Ayumi-chan. She's as cute as a doll, and she's even good at cooking. ♪ Tapping the Character あらあら、お姉ちゃんに相談事～？ My, my, do you have something you want to talk to Onee-chan about? そんあことしたら「メッ」だよ！ I'll scold you if you do that! Event-Triggered ストーリーを見てみよう～♪ (When there are unread stories) Let's go read stories~ ♪ ライブができるみたいだよ～ (When there are new live stages) It looks like we can do a live~ Cards Category:Characters Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Characters Category:Normal Idol Category:Female Characters Category:School Idol